


I Want More

by Kitsune67



Series: Stilinksi Pairings [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angry Lydia Martin, Angry Stiles Stilinski, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Female Stiles Stilinski, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Jackson Whittemore is a jerk, Jealous Lydia Martin, Mates, Secret Relationship, The Pack Doesn't Know, The Pack Finds Out, Upset Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-28 02:37:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15038801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsune67/pseuds/Kitsune67
Summary: Stiles (Fem!Stiles) and Jackson are friends with benefits and the pack finds out.





	I Want More

So lately me and Jackson have gotten pretty close. By pretty close I mean fucking whenever we can get an empty room. Not even that sometimes. Just last week we fucked in the guy's bathroom while Greenburg pissed two stalls down from us. Let's just say Jackson had to cover my mouth so he couldn't here.

I'm not that quiet.

"Stiles either get out of my house or get your sexy little body over here and sleep," Jackson whined.

I smirked down at Jackson before getting out of his bead completely and putting my clothes on. I could have sworn I saw a hint of a frown on his face when I chose the first option.

"Wow Jackson. If I didn't know any better I'd say you were upset that I'm leaving." I joked pulling up my underwear. Jackson's eyes traveled up my long legs to my red lace panties before shaking his head and glaring at me.

"You wish Stilinski. You know your just a lay." He retorted.

I glared at him making him giggle. I couldn't help but let out a little grin too.

"Same goes to you, Whitmore. Your just a fuck buddy until I can get a real man."

Jackson did not like what I said cause next thing I know, I'm up against his bedroom door with my hands pinned by one of Jackson's hands, while his other traveled up my shirt. I shivered as he ran his finger delicately over my nipple. He smirked knowing how incredibly sensitive I am.

"J-Jackson." I moaned quietly. His eyes glowed a bright yellow before attacking my neck.

"You shouldn't lie to a wolf Sti. You know that no one is better at making you moan than me. No one can break down all those walls and leave you a screaming mess. Only I can do that." I was letting out strings of moans as he sucked on a sensitive spot on my neck. I was already wet again just by his words.

"I-I'm sorry Jacks. But you keep forgetting that we're not exclusive. I can fuck whoever I want. Sounds to me like your trying to keep this 'sexy little body' to your self." I smirked when he frowned realizing what I just said.

"Whatever Stiles. Just get out of my house." He growled once before walking to his bathroom. I scoffed as I picked up my book bag and threw my bra in there with the books that Jackson and I were supposed to be studying.

"That's what I've been trying to do," I yelled angrily.

I slammed the door on the way out smirking when the wall rattled. Sometimes he just makes me so angry. But it's not like I'm going to stop this thing just as is beggining. It so knew, it only started last month. Lydia had thrown a party at her house as a celebration for there being no monsters killing us that week. By 10:00 pm everyone was drunk. Including me and Jackson. Somehow he and I ended up on the back porch drinking together. At some point, Jackson thought it was a good idea to kiss me. Things escalated and we ended up in Lydia's bedroom fucking.

The worst part about is, Lydia still likes Jackson. She talks about how good he is in bed and how she feels bad that I'll never experience it. I know shes only trying to be a bitch. If only she knew.

Ring. Ring.

"Stiles!" I winced at the shier volume of his voice.

"Fuck Scott. Could you be any louder?" I heard him growl in annoyance making me smirk.

"There's a new monster and it's coming after female humans. I need you to pick up Lydia and drive to Derek's as fast as you can."

My heart stopped in my chest. The whole pack will smell Jackson and me. They will smell him in me.

"Scott, can't I just take a quick shower before the pack meeting?" I asked hopefully.

"No! This thing has already killed two girls around our age. Now pick up Lydia and get here!"

I sighed before saying a quick fine and hanging up. The pack was bound to find out soon enough if they didn't already know.

I quickly did a U-Turn and headed to Lydia's. I tried to mask the sent by changing outfits and quickly taking a baby wipe to clean off the not so clean area's and put on a new perfume Jackson gave me a while back. The only people who could tell I had sex was the ones with the super sniffers.

When I reached Lydia's I honked to let her know I was there. Lydia ran out of her house and climbed into my jeep. I won't lie, my heart was hammering in my chest. As if she would know I had sex with her Ex-boyfriend only... 30 minutes ago?

"Hurry up Stiles. We can't have you die a virgin." I coughed on my on spit making her laugh.

I pulling out of her driveway and heading towards Derek's. My leg started shaking as I drove, the nervousness seeping threw me.

"I was just kidding. Oh! I have to tell you something.." She looked own in her lap, making me nervous. She only acts this when she is about to talk about Jackson.

"I think I'm Jackson's mate." I slammed the breaks hard making both me and Lydia jerk forward.

"What the hell Stiles!?"

"S-Sorry, I thought I saw something run into the road." Lydia gave me a pointed look before looking out into the road.

"I don't see anything." She said snobbily.

"Well, I said 'thought' didn't I?" I snapped.

I continued driving to Derek's, ignoring her curious looks.

"Anyways, yesterday I heard him talking about a girl that he thinks he's in love with and how he's like 98% sure she's his mate, to Danny. Apparently, he thinks 'she' doesn't like him that way. It sounds like he's talking about me." I gave Lydia a guilty look before turning into Derek's driveway. I couldn't help the flutter in my chest.

"Let's talk about this later ok?" She nodded before strutting up to Derek's new house.

I stayed behind and sighed. Once I walk in there everyone will know about me and Jackson. Everyone will know what a horrible friend I am. I stayed sitting on my jeep sulking until I heard Scott scream my name.

"Are you trying to get your self killed Stiles?"

"Sorry Scott. Just trying to prepare my self." I said walking over it him.

"Prepare yourself? Prepare your self for what.." He drifted off once he smelled my sent mixed with Jackson's.

"Really Stiles?" He asked shocked.

"Sorry, Scotty." He shook his head before walking in.

I took a big breath before walking in behind him. Everyone's eyes shot up when they smelled my sent. Issac looked like he was about to speak but I shook my head and nodded towards Lydia. Erica gave a glare before turning away. I lowered my head in shame taking a seat in the back away from everyone. No one spoke, they all just stared at me.

I almost ran out until Jackson walked in. Erica and Issac scoffed and Scott glared when they obviously smelled me on him. Jackson looked around questionably until he took a smell of the air. Lydia basically squealed thinking that he was about the to tell her he was her mate.

You could imagine her disappointment when he grabbed my arm and dragged me out of the room towards the kitchen.

"What the hell Stiles?" He yelled pointedly.

"Oh don't you dare yell at me, mister. I wasn't even a minute down your road when Scott called me and told me to pick up Lydia cause some monster is killing teenage girls."

"You could have come back to my house and taken a quick shower."

"Oh please. I can still smell me on you. A shower would have only died down the scent. They still would have known. Plus, it's not like you would have even opened the door." I accused.

"Of course I would have opened the door!" He yelled at me.

"Oh don't lie at my expense. 'Just get out of my house Stiles.' Those were your words." His face turned guilty as he looked at his shoes avoiding my heated glare.

"I'm sorry. I would have opened the door, Stiles. Why would you think I'd not? You're my ma-" He stopped short realizing what he almost admitted.

"You're what? Your mate?" I whispered. His eye widened in shock.

"H-How."

"How did I what? Know? Well, you see. After you kicked me out only an hour ago, I was forced to pick up Lydia. She was all too glad to tell me how she overheard you and Danny. She said you were worried because you think you have a mate. Apparently, you don't think she likes you very much. I think you were right."

"Look Stiles.."

"I'm not dealing with your shit Jackson. When you finally get your head out your ass you can talk to me." I walked out of the kitchen without saying a word to him. I gave Scott a mumbled excuse about being sick, even though they all heard what happened in there except for the humans.

I drove quickly, breaking every road law to get to my house. When I reached my driveway I ran to my room and locked all the doors and windows and closed the blinds.

I laid in my bed for the rest of the day. My dad knocked on the door an hour after I got home but I just told him I was sick and didn't want to be bothered. He knew I wasn't sick, but went away nonetheless.

Late that night another knock resounded in my room.

"Dad I told you. I want to be alone."

"Stiles?" I released breath knowing it was Scott.

I ran to the door and launched myself at my best friend. He laughed as he caught me, making me smile.

"What's going on between you and Jackson?" He asked bluntly. I let go and looked down in shame.

"We hooked up at Lydia's last party and ever since then we meet up and hook up."

"Gross." I laughed beside my best friend. He always knew how to make me feel better.

"What happened after I left?"

"Well, Jackson told everyone you were his mate. I punched him. Lydia screamed "I knew it!" and then ran off, and then Jackson left."

"She knew it? What's that supposed to mean?"

"I just told you Jackson told everyone you're his mate and that's what you focus on?"

"Yes, Scott! I betrayed Lydia. Even if she's a grade A bitch I still feel horrible! I'm so fucking selfish!" I started crying again making Scott wrap his arms around me.

"You're not selfish. You were drawn to your mate."

"It doesn't matter. She still loves him and I took him away from her. I am such a horrible person. Why can't I love someone who hasn't dated anyone in the pack?"

"Ok one, you didn't take me away from her. I was never really hers. Two, you're not a horrible person. And three, I love you too." I jumped out of Scott's arms and stared at Jackson who was now standing in my room.

"What?" I asked in disbelief.

"I love you too. I know it took me a long time to say it and I'm sorry. Please forgive me Sti."

All reason flushed from my brain as I ran to Jackson without a second thought. I gave him a kissed him on the lips making him smile. He wrapped his arms around my waist and spinning me around, causing giggles to erupt. I heard Scott saying something about giving us some privacy before leaving.

"Do you really love me?" I asked quietly.

"Even more than I love your ass." He whispered naughtily in my ear.

I shivered in his arms as he lightly bit my earlobe.

"Wow, you must really love me." I joked. He hummed in response as his hands traveled down to my butt and groped me through my jeans. I moaned and arched into his chest.

"You always did love me giving your ass a little squeeze." He teased as his hands traveled up and down my sides.

"Shut up Jacks." He smirked before leaning down t kiss my lips..

"You know you love it." He whispered huskily.

"I know I love you."

Before he could say something back we heard a cough from the doorway. We both looked to see Lydia standing there glaring at us.

"You pompous jerk. I knew you never liked me. The entire time we dated you only wanted to hang out together when I promised Stiles and Scott would come too. And you always gave her secret glances in the hallway."

"Lydia I swear. We only started hooking up after you guys dated." I told her.

"Oh well, that just makes it all better now doesn't it."

"Hey! You better watch you mouth Lydia. Don't think I don't know about you cheating on me with Aiden. The only reason I didn't break up with you is because then I wouldn't have reason to see Stiles outside of school."

"Hey! That's was rude, Jackson." He lowered his head to me and smiled.

"Your such a fucking slut, Stiles. I can't believe I was ever friends with a boyfriend stealing whore like you." With that, she walked out of the room. I couldn't stop the tears from flowing down my cheeks. I sobbed into my mate's arms as Lydia's words rang in my head.

"Your not a slut Stiles. I wasn't with Lydia when we got together. You never slept with anyone else and neither did I."

"I need you to go," I told him bluntly. I moved away from his arms and turned away from him.

"What?" Fear and sadness filled his eyes as I stepped away from him.

"I said you need to go," I told him emotionlessly

"B-But Sti." He stuttered.

"No Jackson. I don't think this is going to work out."

"Stiles. Stop please." He cried.

"Go! Get out of my house!" 

"You can't do this Stiles. I love you."

"I don't care. Just leave." He gave me one last look before taking off.

As soon as he was gone I sobbed into my bed. Scott came up to my room once Jackson was gone and held me as I cried all night.

Time Skip

I haven't seen Jackson in two weeks. I haven't seen anyone in two weeks, except Scott and my dad. Lately, all I do is stay in my bed, sick. Scott says that Jackson hadn't shown up lately either. He also says that the longer I stay away from him the worse I'll get. Apparently, you get sick after so much time when your not with your mate, once you've had sex.

"Stiles, please. You're going to die if you don't see him." Scott pleaded from outside my window.

Also, I put mountain ash all around my room so no werewolf in the pack can get through.

"Fuck off Scott."

"You know you're being really selfish. Jackson is just like you. In pain, sick, alone. He has no one right now."

"He has the pack just as much as I do."

I heard him sigh before climbing down off my roof. I guess I've angered him enough for today.

I was about to get up when I started coughing. I nearly collapsed on the floor but my bed caught me. I coughed kept coughing when blood came out of my mouth. I stared in horror as the liquid traveled down my hand.

Stiles! Oh god Stiles, are you alright?

I looked around frantically. I knew that voice.

J-Jackson? Where are you?

I'm in my room. I started coughing again but this time I coughed up blood.

Yah, so did I. How am I talking to you?

We sort of , half completed the Mate bond. All that's left is me marking you. Since we already had sex we can talk to each other through a private mind link. When I mark you we can feel what the other feels. Feel each other's pain, sadness, happiness, joy...love.

Wow.

Yah...

Jackson..

Look, I don't care If you don't want me. I need to make sure you're ok.

Wait-

I'm coming over.

I felt the link end so I decided to go ahead and break the mountain ash circle.

Jackson got to my window less than five minutes later. I opened the window and not a second went by before he pulled me into his arms. I could feel the sick leave my body the longer he held onto me. He basically purred when I wrapped my arms around his waist. I buried my head in his chest and took a big breath trying to smell him again.

"God I missed you so much Sti." He whispered into my hair.

"I missed you too Jacks." He chuckled into my hair making me lift my head and raise my eyebrow at him.

"I'm not laughing at you. It's just, I remembered the first time you called me that." I chuckled too once I remembered that day.

"Yeah, it took a lot of convincing for you to let me call you that."

"Yeah, you were pretty convincing." He whispered huskily. I blushed and hid my head in his chest.

"Don't be shy now you little vixen." I blushed more making him laugh.

"You of all people know I'm not shy," I told him.

"Speaking of. What do you want to happen? Because I can't do that again. Not being with you has killed me, Stiles. I need you. Hell, I'd pack all your stuff today if I could."

"I want to be with you. It's been awful not being with you too." I leaned up and pecked his lips making him grin.

"What about her?" He asked. I rolled my eyes and pulled him into another kiss.

"I don't give a shit about her. She can go fuck herself for all I care. Because of her, we have been miserable for two weeks."

I slowly started tearing up again thinking about Lydia. Jackson seeing me upset, picked me up and carried me to my bed and laid me in his lap.

"I will never leave you again. I couldn't bear it."

I nodded into his chest and smiled.

"Neither could I."

"Does this mean we're official now. Because I am so ready to tell all those horny teenagers that you're taken." I laughed at his possessiveness.

"Same goes for you. I can't wait to see the look on those girls faces when they see you're mine." I smirked at him behind my eyelashes.

"You know you're really sexy when your possessive Sti."

"You know it," I said leaning in.

"Oh yes, I do." He crashes our lips together in a heated frenzy. He squeezed my hips tighter as I moaned into his mouth.

"See, I told you no one else could make you moan like that."


End file.
